Accidental Walk In
by Inumaru12
Summary: A town citizen happens to walk in on something and can’t help but find it a tad shocking. ReddXNook. Yaoi/Shonen-ai One-shot, short. XD


**Title: ****Accidental Walk In**

**Rating: **T (just to be safe)**  
Pairing: **ReddXNook

**Warning:** Guy on Guy, yaoi, boys love, Shonen-ai, How ever, and what ever you wanna call it. It's Homosexual love. Don't like, don't read.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Summery: ** A town citizen happens to walk in on something and can't help but find it a tad shocking.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Animal Crossing.

**Inumaru's note: **This is based on my town in Animal Crossing: Wild World, and yes I'm a dork for using my screen name "Inumaru" as my person's name on WW. And yes this is basically a crack paring that makes me laugh and want more of it. XD Enjoy and review!

**Accidental Walk In**

A girl with short brown hair parted down the half of her side, with pale blue eyes, a triangle shaped nose and a Chinese dress on walked leisurely down to Nook N' Go. Her name was Inumaru.

With the store in sight, the girl made a dash towards it. She slowed down enough so she wouldn't ruin the flowers she had planted near the shop during the time she first came here and was in need of a job. She made her way in the store as the sliding doors opened for her.

She began to say her usual "Hello" to Nook-san but stopped dead when she walked in. There was Nook-san and also Redd-san in the room. It wasn't very often that you saw the raccoon and fox together but local gossipers had said that they had heard tale of the two of them being together more often.

Not that Inumaru listened…Well, all the time.

But now, Redd-san had Nook-san laid out on the display table (Where Inumaru recalled later was the one that usually held the carpets.) and was on top of him with that foxy smile of his before he started kissing Nook-san.

Nook-san seemed to resist at first before giving in and enjoying the full blown make out session. It went on for about two minutes before they come up for air.

The two of them were breathing deeply, taking in the air they so desperately needed.

"So Nookster, ready for the next level?" Redd asked, tracing a outline on his boyfriend's chest.

"U-um…" Mumbled a voice, but their keen animal hearing heard it.

The two looked over to see a very flustered Inumaru by the front door, poking her fingers together nervously. The two animals suddenly realized the situation. They jumped off of each other and Nook rushed over to Inumaru.

Both of them felt a special bond towards Inumaru, but for different reasons. For Nook it was because she had worked hard and long at his old shop and even when she was done she continued to work hard and pay off her debts she owed him. After she had finally completed her house she still worked hard and always stopped to chat with him when he wasn't busy.

For Redd it was because at first he though that she would be a simple scam-er, shopper. But every time she came she would be polite and listen to him talk, even if it was about nothing. She would even buy things every now and again. He began to see her as a bit of a younger sister or niece.

"I-Inumaru-san…just how much did you see?" Nook asked, biting his lip a bit.

"U-Uh, about the part Redd-San started to make out with you." She stuttered.

The fox and raccoon both winced. So she had seen them.

Inumaru, seeing the looks on their faces began to wave her arms furiously.

"N-No, I don't have a problem with two guys being together, I-it's just…I just didn't expect to come in and see you two making out." She said, blushing a bit.

Redd and Nook both did the graceful thing and blushed also.

"H-Hey, sorry kiddo that ya had to see that." Redd muttered, trying to be comforting a bit but feeling awkward while doing so.

"Ha-ha…" The girl laughed weakly. "It's okay. Um, I think I'm going to go home for the night." She said turning and leaving. "I won't tell anyone, I swear!" She shouted back as she nearly ran home.

The two shopkeepers stood their, basking in the awkwardness, until Redd decided to break it.

"Well, let's continued where we left off, eh?" He said.

Redd then dragged Nook off into his private quarters…but only after he locked the front door.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** Lawlzs. The Inumaru in that isn't really like me at all. I would've squealed and asked for a picture. Then fainted. XD So please review and no flames. Thanks!

**San: Meaning Mr/Mrs. In japans. A formal suffix to call someone.**


End file.
